


PH^2 Prompt Fills

by LilacsAndLilies



Series: Tumblr Asks/Prompt Fill Drabbles [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drinking Games, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, OT3, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sleep, This is so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: Just a series of PH^2/Parksborner Drabbles
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Tumblr Asks/Prompt Fill Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674778
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96





	1. Cuddling in a Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaywardFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/gifts), [RandyQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/gifts), [petersdadtony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersdadtony/gifts).



Peter didn’t know what he was expecting when he came home, but it sure as hell wasn’t his boyfriends huddled under a blanket draped across the couches and the dinning table.

He came in through the window, as always. Harry called out from inside the fort, "Get changed and come in."

Peter did as he was told, quickly coming back to the living room and ducking down into the tent. The sheets were big, but even then, the space inside was barely enough to fit all 3 boys. Peter saw Harry and Harley leaning against the back of the couch, blankets underneath them and the sheets above just barely touching Harley’s head. In front of them was a laptop and a box of cookies. 

"What's all of this for?" Peter shifted through the fort, making his way between the other two boys and snuggling in the space left. 

Harry just smiled and shifted a little bit, making more space for Peter. "It's been a long day and I wanted to watch tv inside a blanket fort."

"You were tired, so you engineered an entire blanket fort using almost all of the bedding in our house and made it sturdy enough to hold for all three of us?" Peter turned to look at Harry, his eyebrow raised.

"The key word there is engineered." Harley drawled. "Pretty boy was tired and dumped all the actual building on me."

Peter grinned, pressing a kiss to Harley’s arm, right where his head had nestled into place. "It's a beautiful structural design."

Harley grinned. Harry reached for his phone, using it to control the show playing on his laptop. "Ready?"

Peter just nodded, grabbing the box of cookies from Harley’s hand and looking at the laptop. Harley had rested his arm on Harry's shoulder, leaving Peter to rest his head on Harley’s chest and his feet on top of Harry’s. Peter looked around the warm and cozy blanket fort, filled with the smell of home and the sounds of his boyfriends' laughter, and couldn't help but think that there was nowhere else he would rather be. 


	2. Accidentally Falling Asleep

It wasn't as if Harry had meant to fall asleep. It was just that listening to Harley describe a boring meeting after suffering through his own boring meeting meant he was extra bored and very susceptible to sleep. He was even sitting on the couch, under a blanket, listening to Harley talk while making dinner in the kitchen. Everything was in place to sleep. So while Harley was focused on the stove, Harry might have dozed off. Harry was far out of sight of the kitchen, so Harley didn't realize the other boy was no longer paying attention. 

A few minutes later, when Peter walked in through the door to see Harry peacefully dozing on the couch, he smiled. From their phone call earlier it was easy to tell Harry was exhausted. Peter couldn’t blame him, he was dead tired too. After turning away from Harry, he processed Harley’s low tone coming from the other room. 

"Harls, who are you talking to?"

"Darlin' you're home!" He wiped his hands and finished up cooking. "Harry, of course."

Peter stifled a laugh. "You want to come here and look?"

Harley walked over to see Harry laying on the couch, his eyes closed and face relaxed. Harley tried to look annoyed, his hands on his hips, but all that came across was his fond smile. "Well, guess he isn't doing anything else today."

"I'll take him to bed and get ready, you finish up here and I'll join you," said Peter, already moving to gently pick up the other boy. 

Harley nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Harley moved to set the table as Peter took Harry to the bedroom, careful not to wake him up. 

Harley heard the shower turn on and eventually off, but Peter never came out. "Peter?"

He didn't get a response. Instead he got up and quietly crept over to the bedroom, only to find Harry and Peter curled up together in bed. Harley grinned, wishing he had Peter’s photography skills to capture this. He glanced over at the quickly cooling meal and packed it away to eat later. Then he crawled into bed with the two sleeping boys and fell asleep next to them, an easy smile still on his face. 


	3. Forehead or Cheek Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda in the same world as my other fic _i don't know how i'm supposed to be afraid of anything when i'm with you_ but you don't need to have read it to understand. 
> 
> Peter works at Oscorp.

It was Peter’s lunch break, so he did the same thing he always did and went up to Harry’s office, two lunches in hand. Harry wasn’t always free for long, but he was usually free enough for a few minutes. 

Peter made his way into the office, smiling at Harry’s assistant as he opened the door. "Har, how busy are you today?"

Harry got up, a grin on his face as he grabbed the lunch from Peter, pressing a kiss to his cheek while doing so. "I have a meeting after lunch with someone, and they decided to join us for lunch."

Peter looked confused. "Who?"

Harry grabbed hold of Peter’s shoulders and turned him around. "The CEO of SI."

Peter's face lit up as he saw Harley standing behind the door. "Harley! You're here."

The blond smirked. "Yes I am." He walked up, giving Peter a hug and pressing a kiss to his forehead as Peter rested his head in the crook of Harley’s neck. "Now come on, let's eat."

The three of them settled around Harry’s table and began to eat, the office filling with conversation and laughter. Outside, the assistant couldn't help but smile at the infectious joy and love the three of them carried with them. 


	4. Physical Affection

It had become a habit, Peter realized; the subconscious physical affection he shoved on Harry and Harley. Both boys were so ridiculously touch starved and Peter had made it his duty to fix that. Eventually both of them relaxed into it, showing the quick displays to each other and back to Peter in a way they had never experienced before. 

It was in the simple things, the hand squeeze before heading their separate ways to work, the morse code taps on desks and wrists and backs and everywhere else, the forehead kisses that came after first aid kits were finally put away. It was in the cuddling during movies, and the intertwined fingers as they walked through the park, the massages after long, stressful days. 

Peter took advantage of every chance he got, fingers trailing across necks after fixing ties and collars and across wrists after sharing a meal. The acts were repaid with kisses pressed to hands and cheeks and fingers run through his curly hair.

Harry was a fan of butterfly kisses, of holding Peter and Harley close, almost as if making sure they could never leave. They wouldn't want to. 

Peter could tell they appreciated it, the subtle glances and actions pushed back on him tenfold. He knew they were small, but in those little moments they built up an entire relationship, filled the memories with love until every single second added something more. Peter was grateful for all of the seconds, and couldn't think of a better way to show it. 


	5. Stuck in the Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, mentions of alcohol

"Truth or Dare?" 

Harry really didn't know how they ended up here, the three of them sitting on the floor in their shared apartment with pizza boxes and spiked drinks around them. He definitely didn't know how they ended up playing truth or dare. Regardless, he was here, with Harley in front of him, asking him to pick. 

"Dare." Harry had an easy expression as Peter scooted in, excited. 

"Kiss one of us." Harley leaned back, a smirk on his face.

Well that was an issue. Harry had been harboring a crush on both boys for a while now and had been avoiding making a decision. Looks like he was being forced to make one now.

Or was he?

He had always been an act first, think later type of person, and the pleasant buzz in his head was doing nothing good for his impulse control. Before he could change his mind, he tugged Peter closer, pulling him into a deep kiss. The moment they came apart, he turned to Harley, practically sitting himself in Harley’s lap as he pulled the taller blond into an equally intense kiss. 

When they pulled apart, Harry was met with equally confused expressions from both boys. He shifted out of Harley’s lap and grinned. “Never said I couldn’t kiss both of you.”

Peter’s cheeks flushed as he looked down at the ground, avoiding either boy’s eyes. Harley on the other hand, was slowly starting to realize what was going on. “Hey pretty boy, do you have a crush on both of us?”

Harry froze for a quick second before settling back into his normal fake nonchalance. “Maybe I do.” 

Peter looked back up at him at that. Harley ignored the sudden motion. “Well that gets real lucky for us, since I happen to like both of you too.”

Peter’s eyes darted between Harley and Harry as both boys turned to face him, a question in their eyes. “So would all three of us be in a relationship… together?”

Harley nodded and Harry really couldn’t believe this was happening to him. It was probably just an alcohol-fueled hallucination. Was that even possible? 

His suspicions of hallucinations were only confirmed when Peter hesitantly nodded his head. “Sure.”

Harry couldn’t quite remember what happened next, but when he woke up in the morning, pressed in between Harley and Peter on his absurdly large bed, he didn’t quite mind what happened, as long as it led him here.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4  
> or on discord @LilacsAndLilies#4691


End file.
